User devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, cellular telephones, portable digital assistants, smart televisions, and smart home appliances (such as smart refrigerators) have become widespread and essential in consumers' everyday lives. These user devices include a display (e.g., touch screen or non-touch screen display) that allows the consumer to interact with the user device. User devices may be connected to the Internet and may communicate with other user devices or a service provider.
Moreover, consumers may personalize their user devices by downloading applications to their device or accessing applications via a Web-browser. These applications may accommodate tasks capable of being performed on a user device.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.